Mallory And Ray's Night Out
by Red Witch
Summary: Ray takes Mallory out to cheer her up. No good deed goes without a lot of mayhem.


**The disclaimer telling you that I don't own any Archer characters has taken off on a road trip. This is based on a few scenes in Road Trip. As well as my theory that Ray and Mallory have a few secrets of their own. **

**Mallory And Ray's Night Out **

"Well look who's here," Ray remarked as he filed his nails as he sat in the bullpen of the Figgis Agency.

"And look who's…" Mallory paused as she stopped walking. "Damn it. I had something for this."

"Queer?" Ray rolled his eyes.

"Damn it!" Mallory groaned. "I had it on the tip of my tongue. Speaking of which I want a scotch. Neat. Or not. The point is I want a scotch."

"And I want Rob Lowe to be my boyfriend and live in his mansion," Ray remarked. "But we can't all get what we want."

"I think I have a better chance of getting the scotch," Mallory remarked. "That's the very least I can expect from the worst detective agency in LA!"

"We're not the worst. Technically we're nineteen out of twenty-one," Ray sighed. "Quite a few detective agencies closed down recently. Or being investigated by the Feds."

"Do I want to know?" Mallory sighed.

"It's best you don't," Ray admitted. "Legally. Except for Farmington Wood Agency. That one wasn't us! I think."

"Hooray," Mallory sighed as she sat down. "We're on the road to mediocrity."

"Mediocrity is a step up for us," Ray reminded her as he went to get the drinks. "I'm only getting you a drink because I'm a tad parched myself."

"It must be tiring doing **nothing** all day long," Mallory shot back.

"You would know," Ray said.

To this Mallory started to cry. "Oh Dukes!" Ray swore. "I didn't mean…I wasn't talking about Archer!"

"I know," Mallory sniffed. "It's just driving me crazy. All day just sitting there. Watching him. Praying he'll wake up. Knowing there's nothing I can do to help my poor baby boy."

"You need something stronger than a regular scotch," Ray sighed and went to get the good stuff.

"Thank god the hospital has decent free wi-fi," Mallory groaned. "If it wasn't for Nile Prime and all the cocktail recipes on Pinterest, I'd be in a coma from the boredom myself."

"Look at the bright side," Ray said as he poured the drinks. "Archer's liver must be recovering quite nicely. And he's lost weight. Looks good."

"For a man in a coma," Mallory grumbled. "But I was glad that he lost weight too. He was starting to get a little soft. Speaking of which where is the cast of Sponge Brains No Pants?"

"Lana's doing something at the school with her daughter," Ray explained as he put in the ice. "It's an all-day parent's thing. Cyril went out to do something legal. I wasn't paying attention."

"I've done that more than once when he speaks," Mallory admitted.

"You just can't help but tune out a little when he goes into legal mode can you?" Ray asked.

"One minute he's talking about tortes or clauses…" Mallory nodded. "The next minute you just can't help thinking about what shoes you're going to wear to his funeral because you need to strangle him. Next thing you know…"

"You're thinking about those shoes you saw at Nieman Marcus and wonder if they're on sale," Ray finished.

"So it's not just me?"

"Nope," Ray shook his head. "Krieger is still on…vacation."

"I got a postcard from the sewers," Mallory groaned. "I know where he is. They actually have a Kriegtopia in LA?"

"The city is called San Krieger," Ray corrected. "One good thing about creating a clone with gremlin DNA, your cities get populated really fast."

"Speaking of fast," Mallory sighed. "Where are Pamela and Glue-ise?"

"They never came into work," Ray admitted. "Probably went to a bar or something. That's why I'm still here. Someone has to man the phones in case they need bail."

"In your case more like…" Mallory paused. "Never mind."

"Wow," Ray was stunned. "You can't even finish a homophobic insult? You must be upset. What happened?"

"They got me with the bill today," Mallory grumbled. "Just waiting for me like a vulture surrounding a wounded gazelle."

"I'm guessing the whole forgetting the date on the check trick just doesn't work anymore?"

"You guess correctly," Mallory grumbled. "They increased his bill. Taking more money out of my pocket. I'm basically paying huge amounts of money for Sterling to lie there and do nothing. Just like his college days. Except I don't have to worry about any pregnancy scares."

"Yikes," Ray put some ice in the scotch.

"On top of everything guess who darkened my door today?" Mallory grumbled.

"I'm guessing it wasn't The Duchess of Devonshire," Ray remarked as he handed her a glass.

"It was Mrs. Kensington," Mallory grumbled. "More like The Duchess of the Cul De Sac."

"She's the one whose husband got poisoned at that party you threw, right?" Ray asked.

"Yes Ray," Mallory sighed. "Among many other supposed offenses I had done to her. Seriously, if I really wanted to run her over, she'd be flatter than a crepe."

"Didn't you also cut down one of her trees?"

"It was an eyesore!" Mallory snapped. "And so is Mrs. Kensington."

"You don't even live on her street now," Ray said as he sat down with his drink. "What did she want?"

"What all the other harpies I know want," Mallory grumbled as she took a sip. "To gloat in my misery! She couldn't **wait** to brag about this party she's going to down the block. Which of course I'm not invited to, but I wouldn't go even if I was! Not to mention throw Ron's supposed swinging bachelor lifestyle in my face. To be honest I found **that **a little suspicious. Ron never had a lifestyle when I first met him. I doubt he has one now."

"What was she doing at the hospital in the first place?" Ray asked.

"Visiting one of her friends who had a face lift," Mallory waved. "I was just the cherry on the ice cream sundae of misery. Long story short…"

"Too late," Ray quipped as he took a sip.

"They said I could return to visit Sterling in two days," Mallory grumbled. "They claimed I was being too disruptive while telling that bitch off!"

"Oh dear."

"They should be **thanking me!"** Mallory snapped. "Apparently another coma patient on that floor woke up because of the noise."

"I'm surprised Archer hasn't."

"He's used to it," Mallory waved. "God what has **happened **to my life? I've lost everything. My spy agency. My career. My reputation. My friends. My marriage is all but over. My son is fighting for his life. My money is all but gone."

"You still have Lana," Ray pointed out. "And AJ."

"Ehh…" Mallory sighed as she took a drink. "Isn't this the part where you say I also have you idiots?"

"I didn't feel like kicking you when you were down," Ray admitted.

"Thanks," Mallory took another drink.

"Especially since you're doing such a good job on yourself," Ray added as he took a sip.

Mallory sighed. "Ray, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I've come to one inescapable conclusion. If I had never listened to my idiot son's hairbrained scheme of starting a detective agency, none of this would have happened!"

"Good for you for blaming Archer instead of yourself for all your problems," Ray remarked.

"To be fair, he's only responsible for fifty percent of them," Mallory admitted. "But I have to take some responsibility as well. And not just because of the detective agency. Looking back on how things went with my spy agency…Even I have to admit I've made a few wrong turns."

"Only a **few?"**

Mallory ignored him. "Maybe making a deal with the CIA to run a cocaine cartel wasn't the **best idea** I ever had? Maybe having an illicit affair with the head of the KGB wasn't the smartest move on my part? Or making all those sex tapes?"

"Those are among the top ten in the list of things you shouldn't have done," Ray admitted. "Along with making your son your top agent when he barely did anything."

"Yeah definitely learned **that one** _the hard way!"_ Mallory groaned. "Maybe I shouldn't have slept with the wrong people? That I should have slept with **other** people? That maybe I shouldn't have spread certain rumors about certain people in powerful positions? At least until I was **absolutely sure** that it wouldn't bite me in the ass. That I should have bribed some **other people** than the people I bribed…Or just outright killed?"

Ray frowned. "What's at the end of this yellow brick road, Dorothy?"

Mallory sighed. "Other than the fact I'm not in a shallow unmarked grave somewhere in Eastern Europe…My spy career is a complete and total failure. My once lofty position in high society has been yanked out from under me and I'm now in a position so low it can't even be **considered **society. Maybe a threat to society? But not society. All my so-called friends and contacts have ditched me and I'm alone. And maybe part of that actually **is **my fault?"

"Wow," Ray was stunned. "You actually had a moment of clarity?"

"I know," Mallory groaned as she took a sip. "I'm as worried as you are."

"You are taking this harder than I thought you were," Ray remarked.

"Maybe it's time I just give up those old dreams of power and wealth?" Mallory sighed. "Become one of those old women who spends time in one of those charity places? Smile a lot? I can do that. See?" She smiled.

"You look like a cannibal who really doesn't want to eat his victim because he smells so bad," Ray recoiled.

"I'll work on that," Mallory sighed. "Let me try again." She smiled again.

"Oh God," Ray groaned. "I can't take this anymore. You not being mean is **unnatural!"**

Ray paused. "Again! I just **set you up**! About how if anyone should know about being unnatural it's **me**!"

"Oh," Mallory blinked. "I'm really off my game, aren't I?"

"You are," Ray said. "Okay. Get up! We're going out!"

"Where are we going?" Mallory stood up.

"To get you out of your funk," Ray said. "You've been moping way too long! It's time for you to get your groove back!"

"I think I threw out my groove weeks ago," Mallory groaned. "When I drove over that homeless person's bicycle."

"Well when I'm done with you," Ray said as they left. "You are going to feel better."

"I highly doubt it," Mallory groaned.

Thirty minutes later.

"I feel so much better…" Mallory sighed contentedly. She was wearing a green seaweed mud mask and had a white fluffy spa robe on. She was in a luxury massage chair having a pedicure. A cold cocktail was on the side table next to her.

"Told you," Ray said. He was getting the same treatment.

"Oh, that leg massage was heaven," Mallory purred. "I can't remember the last time I had a pedicure this good."

"Remind me to put an extra twenty-dollar tip on the card," Ray said.

"You can afford that?" Mallory asked.

"I can with Cheryl's credit card," Ray grinned.

"How did you get Cheryl's credit card?" Mallory asked.

"I swiped it from Cyril," Ray admitted. "What? He's been hogging it all week."

"And **he's** always the one whining over expenses," Mallory grumbled.

"I know, right?" Ray took a sip of his drink.

"I just feel so much better," Mallory sighed. "I needed this. I really needed this. I'll give you this Gillette, you know your pedicures."

"Like my Grandma always said," Ray told her. "You can't take care of everybody else unless you take care of yourself."

"That is so true," Mallory nodded.

"That's why she never lent any bail money to any of my relatives unless she knew they could pay her back," Ray added. "One of many reasons she and my father never got along."

"Your Grandmother sounds like a pretty smart cookie," Mallory paused. "For a hillbilly."

"**There** she is," Ray said. "There's that nasty old crocodile we all know and love."

"I am feeling more like my old self," Mallory sighed. "Who the hell cares what those assholes of neighbors of mine think?"

"Which ones?"

"Pick from the lot," Mallory groaned. "It's bad enough Sterling has been taking all my attention…"

"He does tend to do that," Ray nodded.

"I'm starting to think he's milking this coma on purpose," Mallory grumbled.

"You too?" Ray asked. "I knew it wasn't just me."

"If anyone could find a way to take advantage of a coma," Mallory sighed. "It would be Sterling."

"Let's not talk about him for now," Ray said. "After this we're going to stop Number Two."

"I hope it's not that in the literal sense of the word," Mallory remarked.

"Okay **this** is one of the reasons we don't hang out in the first place," Ray told her.

"That and the fact we hate each other," Mallory admitted.

"If stopped hanging out with people we hated…" Ray looked at her. "Both of us would have left the Figgis Agency a long time ago!"

"Point taken," Mallory admitted. "Okay, I'm in."

"Trust me, you'll get a bang out of this," Ray said.

Thirty-four minutes later…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Both Mallory and Ray were shooting their guns at a firing range. Both were wearing protective eye gear and ear protectors.

"I get the pun," Mallory put down her gun and took off her ear protectors.

"You also got an almost perfect score," Ray pointed.

"Damn," Mallory frowned. "I knew I've been slipping."

"We all need practice time and time again," Ray shrugged as he put down his weapon and ear protectors.

"Where did you find this place?" Mallory asked.

"Lana and I found out that if we took an hour gun safety course, we could get an hour towards our licenses," Ray explained. "We figured what the hell? Easy way to get an hour. Plus, it's a good range. I come here every now and then to let off some steam."

"And Lana too?" Mallory asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ray asked.

"That target practice dummy over there looks like Sterling," Mallory pointed. "What's left of it anyway."

"Actually, that one is Cyril's," Ray sighed. "He sprung for the deluxe package."

FLASHBACK!

You know what's coming…

"SUPRESSING FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRREEE!" Cyril cackled as he rapidly shot up the Archer dummy. Of course, he was wearing the protective eye and ear gear.

"I know the deluxe package was expensive," Cyril grinned. "But worth every penny. SUPRESSING FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRREEEE!"

FLASHFORWARD!

"I think his aim is actually getting better," Ray remarked.

"It couldn't have gotten any worse," Mallory remarked. "Out of curiosity how much is the deluxe package?"

"Wait until next week," Ray told her. "I think there's a sale."

"You know how to show a gal a good time," Mallory smirked.

"I'm aware of the irony," Ray remarked.

"That not only made me feel better, I worked up an appetite," Mallory admitted.

"Good because I'm taking you out to eat," Ray said. "Well technically Cheryl's credit card is taking us both out to eat. Now don't knock this place before you eat the food. It's a lot better than you would think."

"Honestly you had me at Cheryl's credit card," Mallory admitted.

About an hour later Ray and Mallory were finishing an expensive meal at a very tastefully decorated restaurant. "You know," Mallory finished her dinner. "I had reservations about going to a Japanese-Italian-Norwegian Fusion place. But this Saki Salmon Krumkake is unbelievable."

"Not to mention the wine," Ray grinned.

"How did you find this place?" Mallory asked as she took a sip from her glass.

"Pam and Krieger decided to try and expand their pallets," Ray admitted as he took a drink. "Long story short we all created a Figgis Agency Food Club. Once a month we go out to a new restaurant and try something new."

"And get thrown out of a new place?" Mallory groaned.

"Not always," Ray admitted. "Of the three restaurants we tried we've only been thrown out of one. And that was only because Cheryl got into an argument with the owner. Turns out the Tunts and the Hiltons have been rivals for years."

"For you lot that is good," Mallory admitted. "I just realized that I am having a better time with you than I have had with my own husband in years."

"Well the night is still young," Ray said. "I'm sure there will be **something** for you to complain about later."

"You know me so well," Mallory paused. "Why is that?"

"Two reasons," Ray gave her a look. "One, I've known you for over fifteen years. And let's face it, you haven't exactly been Silent Cal."

"Fifteen _years?_" Mallory blinked. "It can't be **that **long. Can it?"

"I know," Ray groaned. "Time flies when you're in Hell."

"Fifteen years," Mallory was stunned. "Dear God. It feels like a lifetime ago that I had my own spy agency."

"It was about only one year ago we got blacklisted."

"_Was it_?" Mallory asked. "For some reason it feels like three or four to me."

"I know," Ray nodded. "The other reason I know you…As horrifying as it is. You and I are a lot alike. Too much alike. I guess that's why we never really got along."

"Hang on," Mallory did a double take. "You are like **me?** Come on! That's ridiculous!"

"If you pulled your head out of your wine glass and were sober for more than half a second, you'd realize that's the truth," Ray told her.

"Okay how **exactly **are we alike?" Mallory folded her arms. "This should be good for a laugh."

"Easy," Ray poured some more wine from the bottle into Mallory's glass and then into his. "We both are acid tongued opportunistic bitches who prefer the finer things in life."

Mallory paused. "Agreed."

"Both of us have a taste for good scotch and fashion."

"You're not wrong on that front."

"We both blame Archer for the downward path our lives have taken us."

Mallory thought. "Again, you're not entirely wrong. Go on."

"Both of us are irresistible to men," Ray gave her a look.

Mallory paused. "I'll give you that one."

"Admit it Ms. Archer," Ray said. "You've always hated me because you've seen me as more of a threat to your conquests than anyone else."

"Now that's not true!" Mallory snapped.

"Oh really?" Ray challenged. "Name **one woman** at our agency that you've seen more as a threat to you than me?"

"I can name **several,**" Mallory snapped. "For starters there's…Hang on. I feel I should know this one."

"Uh huh," Ray folded his arms.

"Give me a minute," Mallory took a drink. "Well I can't say Lana obviously because she was always so hung up on Sterling. And let's be honest, those huge man hands of hers are a drawback. There's Carol who…No, not Carol. She's just rich. And dumber than a bag of gold covered rocks. Doesn't count."

"Uh huh."

"Well there was also…" Mallory paused. "No wait, she wasn't that good looking. She was just a whore. Well there was always…No. Not her either. Well Pam is…Oh Dear God. You **are **my biggest competition!"

"Just saying," Ray took a drink.

Mallory paused. "I suppose it didn't help that our first meeting was under shall we say…**strained **circumstances."

Ray looked at her. "I thought we agreed to never speak of **that **again. That it **never happened.**"

"Oh right," Mallory blinked.

"Just saying," Ray remarked. "You brought it up. Not me!"

"I didn't bring **anything** up," Mallory narrowed her eyes.

"Exactly," Ray nodded. "Let's change the subject, shall we?"

"Please," Mallory groaned. "Don't tell the others…"

"I wasn't planning to," Ray interrupted. "They wouldn't believe me anyway."

"But you actually managed to distract me from my problems," Mallory sighed. "I find you…Helpful for situations like this."

"Again," Ray added. "They wouldn't believe me."

"I'm serious, Ray."

"So am I," Ray said. "If I go around telling people you said something nice to me, they'll think you either had a stroke or I was taking some of Cheryl's groovy bears."

Mallory sighed. "I don't know why I'm shocked I'm so alone. You spend your entire career backstabbing people to get to the top, the people you betray are bound to get pissed."

"You're **not** alone," Ray told her. "Again. Lana and AJ. You could get Ron back if you were well…Anybody but you. Oh. I see your point."

"It's not my professional colleagues abandoning me that hurts the most," Mallory sighed. "I mean most of them are either dead or out of power by now anyway. On in Len Trexler's case his brain has both figuratively and literally turned into lettuce. It's all those women in high society. My so-called friends I've known all my live. Oh, they **love **you when you're throwing parties for them or contributing to their charities. But the minute your foot slips they pounce on you! Ready to tear you to pieces and leave your bones for the jackals. Or if your son sleeps with one of their daughters."

Ray remarked. "That is **never **a good call to have."

"And they almost always come right before you have to go to a function," Mallory groaned as she took a sip. "I could handle getting disinvited because of Sterling. But being disinvited because of yourself…That's a hard pill to swallow."

"You said that Ms. Kensington is out tonight, right?" Ray realized something.

"Yes," Mallory said. "Why?"

"How about you and I pay a little visit?" Ray smirked. "But first we have to get a few little things from Krieger's lab."

"What sort of things?" Mallory asked.

One hour later…

_Fooooooooom! Fooooooooooooooom! Fooooooooooooom! _

"This silencer option on this toilet paper launcher is very good," Mallory remarked as she shot a few rounds at Mrs. Kensington's house. "I can barely hear the shots."

"Thought you would like it," Ray grinned.

"Toilet papering Mrs. Kensington's house and throwing eggs at her window," Mallory paused. "This is pointless juvenile vandalism. Like I said you know how to show a girl a good time."

_Foooooooooooooom! _

"Ha! Right in the rose bushes!" Ray grinned. "Good shot."

"Thank you," Mallory realized something. "You did disable the security system, didn't you?"

"Please. I've had a harder time cracking cable codes on motel rooms," Ray remarked as he threw some eggs at the house using his bionic arm. "As long as no one sees us we'll be fine. And they're all at that party down the block."

"I noticed all the cars," Mallory grumble. "Ron's was there. Remind me to TP his house next."

"Technically it's also your house," Ray pointed out.

"Damn it," Mallory said.

CRASH!

"Oops," Ray blinked as he looked at the broken window. "I may have thrown that one a little too hard."

"I'll give this to you gay cyborgs," Mallory blinked. "You sure do throw well. Hang on."

_Foooooooom!_

CRASH!

"I broke a window too," Mallory grinned. "Now I feel better. But I have to do one more tiny thing."

"So do I," Ray remarked. "I'll meet you at the car in a minute. I uh, have to use the garden so to speak."

"You're going to piss in Mrs. Kensington's garden?" Mallory asked. "Aim for the begonias. They're atrocious anyway."

Ten minutes later…

"You were right," Ray said as they got in his car. "They were horrible. These flowers however were nice so I just took them. One for you and one for me."

"How lovely," Mallory took her bouquet. "Again, better than most of my dates with Ron."

"Well I'm not putting out," Ray told her as he drove off.

"Eh," Mallory waved. "This was fun anyway. I just wish I could be there when that old bat discovers the little surprise I left behind."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say you weren't the only one who took something from Krieger's lab," Mallory grinned. "And I may have left it on Mrs. Kensington's doorstep."

"You didn't!"

"I'd love to see the look on that bitch's face when she sees that bag of flaming pig shit on her front doorstep!" Mallory snickered. "And then steps in it! HA!"

"Hang on," Ray blinked. "You left a flaming bag of shit on her doorstep?"

"Yes," Mallory snickered. "And no jokes about how that old gag is younger than I am."

"I wasn't," Ray realized something. "You know that joke only works if there's someone there at the door to stamp it out right?"

"Of course I…" Mallory did a double take. "Uh oh…"

"Should we turn around and…?" Ray began.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Ms. Archer," Ray gulped. "Was that bag of pig shit **glowing?"**

"Uh…" Mallory winced. "Possibly."

"Dukes!" Ray saw a large glow in his rear-view mirror. "Do we go back? Call the fire department or…?"

"No! NO! FLOOR IT!" Mallory snapped. "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Right," Ray did so. "We can't be seen anywhere near here!"

"We need an alibi," Mallory realized. "A really good alibi!"

"I've got one!" Ray said. "You may not like it…"

"What?" Mallory asked.

Thirty-five minutes later…

"Actually, I like this," Mallory remarked as they sat at the bar at a male strip club. "This isn't so bad."

A large shirtless black man with a huge afro, sunglasses and a bow tie around his neck was at the bar. "Okay, BB," Ray said. "Everything's on the card. Got it?"

"No problem Ray," BB said. "The private table. The paid-up bar tab. The VIP experience. All yours."

"And if anybody asks," Ray said. "We were here all night! Okay?"

"For an extra two hundred bucks I'll say you two were with Lincoln the night he was shot," BB said.

"How's he doing anyway?" Ray asked.

"He's fine," BB told him. "Damn fool shot himself in the foot while cleaning his gun. Who does that?"

"You'd be surprised," Mallory groaned.

"I want the two hundred in cash," BB said. "Just makes it easier for tax purposes."

"Remember when I said you may **not **like this?" Ray looked at Mallory. "This was the part I was referring to."

"Duh," Mallory sighed as she handed over the money to the bartender. "Eh I've paid more for worse seats."

"Let's get two Kokomo Cosmos and take them to our table," Ray told her.

"_Kokomo Cosmos?"_ Mallory looked at him. "What they were out of Gay Fantasy Lemonade?"

"We're running low," BB said. "Our next shipment should be in by tomorrow."

"It's got a bigger kick than it sounds," Ray told her. BB started working on the drinks. "Trust me. That drink could give mules a lesson."

"Well that takes care of that. If Lana or any of the idiots ask…" Mallory paused.

"I was at the strip club and you were passed out drunk in your apartment," Ray finished. "Because they are **never **going to believe what you and I did! I mean the arson and embezzlement part they'd believe. Just not you and I hanging out."

"Exactly," Mallory nodded as she took a drink.

"In other words, this is going to be another one of those things we have to keep a secret about," Ray rolled his eyes.

Mallory watched BB make the drink. "Can't you make that drink any faster? What are you, hourly?"

BB didn't miss a beat. "No, I'm just pouring drinks in a strip club for the pure joy of it."

"You walked right into that one," Ray remarked.

"This looks like another part I might not like," Mallory grumbled.

Then BB handed her the cocktail. She drank it. "I stand corrected," Mallory admitted. "This does have a nice kick a mule would envy."

"Again," Ray said. "I know what you like. Same tastes as my own."

"Well I'm not exactly thrilled about Japanese Geisha as my home décor," Mallory took another drink and watched a spaceman themed group of men dance on the floor. "But you do have good tastes in bars I'll give you that."

"Let's hope we don't get anything else," Ray noticed something. "Is that Mrs. Kensington's house?"

On a large screen TV mounted to the wall was the scene of a house on fire. "What's left of it," Mallory remarked.

"Oh, this will not end well," Ray winced.

"Speak for yourself," Mallory grinned. "Burn, baby burn! HA! That will teach her!"

"You may have to make a scene tonight," Ray remarked.

"Not like I wasn't planning on it," Mallory shrugged. "HEY FLASH GORGEOUS! LET'S PARTY! WHOO!" She left for the stage.

"Oh, dear God," Ray's eyes widened as Mallory danced onstage with the men. "What have I done?"

"You got some **weird** friends Ray," BB remarked.

"Tell me about it," Ray groaned.


End file.
